This invention relates to preparing a starchless garlic sauce.
Garlic sauces have a wide variety of culinary uses, including use as: an ingredient in recipes for vegetables, meats and pastas; as toppings or spreads; and as basting solutions. Garlic sauces are characterized, in part, by their particular flavor and/or texture.
Some of the prior art garlic sauces are not spreadable because of their runny consistency which is similar in consistency to salad dressing. This runny consistency is therefore not suitable for spreading on a cracker or for dipping vegetables. Other recipes include a starch, e.g., bread or potato, which diminishes or obscures the nut and garlic flavor of the sauce. The starch containing sauces of the prior art have a bread-like taste and a pasty or starchy texture that imparts a gooey or tacky texture to the sauce. Several other recipes have a pungent, bitter, tart or vinegary flavor that detracts from the enjoyment of the natural flavor of garlic. The colors of prior art garlic sauces vary, for example, from white, almost white, to a grey, purplish, "dirty water" color. These color variations will also detract from the overall visual presentation of the sauce.